Please Forgive Me
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Feeling guilty and yearning to be loved, Anti-Sparky pays Timmy a late night visit where his change of heart causes him to awaken Timmy from his slumber, resulting in the cute fairy dog begging for the child's forgiveness and opening his heart up to be loved and taken in by the boy he once tried to kill. Will Timmy forgive him? Find out right now!


**Hey guys. It's your biggest Sparky fanboy here, only in this story, Sparky's not going to be the main focus, it's actually going to be his equally adorable Anti-Fairy counterpart, Anti-Sparky! It's pretty obvious that I love him as well, huh? For me, the show ended for me with "Man's Worst Friend" due to the invasion of a certain perfectionist. Now I wish there was more done with Anti-Sparky, but I guess fanfiction is the next best place to keep this adorable dark doggy alive in our hearts. Hope you guys enjoy this story, and please do review, favorite, and follow! No flamers!**

 **It's time for a new code: ANTI-SPARKY 4 LIFE!**

* * *

 **~Please Forgive Me~**

Anti-Sparky flew over to the window sill, being as quite as possible when making his arrival. Since his first encounter with the child, he's paid him regular visits, despite knowing how other Anti-Fairies would feel about this and also of course the bothersome Fairy Council, though he really didn't care what either side had to say about this matter. He was doing this and no steroid pumping jerk was going to stand in his way.

Inside, three fairies slept peacefully in the fishbowl, blissfully unaware of the dark fairy dog lurking outside. One of them was the King of Stupid and the other a nagging killjoy, so he knew how easy it was to sneak in here without being caught. Their godchild was one of a kind, yet he was put in danger on a daily basis and they really needed to be more like parents to this amazing godchild they were gifted with.

Speaking of said godchild, Anti-Sparky directed his attention over to the bed near the window, where the young boy and his magical yellow fairy dog slept peacefully together in. He used his magic to silently open the window, flying inside and sniffing the air. The joys of being a child and getting to be loved. He was so jealous that his counterpart got to feel this kind of love.

"I can't believe I ever tried to do harm to this child." remarked Anti-Sparky, gazing upon the toys and comic books scattered allover the floor, and the homework that Sparky had done for him, ensuring he'd get an easy A. "Darn you, Poop..."

He owed Foop for getting him out of that accursed cage, but he really couldn't stand the stupid brat. In fact, he was embarrassed to be an Anti-Fairy. His race has stopped caring about causing bad luck and taking over the universe, the council allows a baby to do their dirty work. He did enjoy scaring the pants off Foop and of course getting to finally eat the brat. He also felt guilty about causing harm to this amazing kid and nearly ending up killing him. He should leave and never come back, but his heart wouldn't allow him to leave.

Yeah, he did try and kill Timmy, but he regrets even firing a laser blast from his tail at him. For all the crap this child gets, he didn't deserve to be harmed. Part of him wanted to leap into that hammock and hug young Timmy, though his own evil nature fought against him. He admired Sparky for being Timmy's best friend and protector, with his good counterpart even earning his respect. He knew he deserved getting sent back to Anti-Fairy World, but why couldn't he have just stayed and befriended Timmy? They could've just hugged it out and play video games together or something.

"Oh, Timmy, I wish I had never caused you so much trouble." Anti-Sparky said softly, floating over to the sleeping child in dreamland, and running his soft paw through his brown hair, moving it away from his eyes. "I hope that you can forgive me... I'm sorry for hurting you." He added, with tears forming in his red eyes.

What was this? He was crying! For him, an Anti-Fairy to cry just shows that he's in turmoil from his actions. He was on the verge of having an emotional breakdown. The guilty Anti-Fairy dog wanted to embrace Timmy and cry into the child's pajamas, begging to be forgiven.

He turned his attention over to Sparky, who was snoring cutely and had a cute smile on his face. Anti-Sparky flew over to his counterpart, sitting right beside him on the bed, petting him on his furry head, with Sparky muttering something cute out as he was petted. He knew Sparky probably did hate him for what he did to his best friend and he couldn't blame him for that. He was a bad Anti-Fairy dog.

"Sparky, I know you must hate me, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." whispered Anti-Sparky, moving his paw down and rubbing his counterpart's big blue doggy nose cutely. "If only you were there with me and maybe we could've beaten Poop together, then I could be with you and Timmy. Maybe then I could love him like you do."

Timmy Turner was the perfect godchild and the perfect best friend for any cute fairy dog. He was fun loving, had a great personality, showed love and care towards Sparky and his fairy family, and he knew how to keep a secret. Many godchildren barely last a year before the whistle is blown, but Timmy was a special case and would keep his fairies a long, long time, with Sparky staying with him forever.

How he yearned to be Timmy's pet and buddy too. He would be a great friend to this child! He was an Anti-Fairy, meaning he'd be able to give Timmy rule-free wishes, and deal with that murderous demon he calls a babysitter in a much more aggressive fashion. Sparky would bite her leg and cause her to fall into a barrel of pushpins, but he'd take her head off without hesitating.

"Timmy, I know I've done wrong by you, but I wish I could love you and be your friend." said Anti-Sparky, running his paw through the sleeping child's hair, and gently caressing his cheek. They would make for great buddies for sure.

Since being sent back to Anti-Fairy World, Anti-Sparky's feelings of anger and hatred were replaced by love and admiration for the boy, but also immense guilt for his actions against the child.

He laid down in the bed beside Timmy, finding the bed extremely warm and comfortable. He was tempted to wrap his furry arms around Timmy and snuggle with him, though that would make for something really awkward if his counterpart and the fairies caught him snuggling with Timmy.

As if fate had played a role in this, Timmy stirred in his sleep and pulled Anti-Sparky into his arms, hugging the blushing and surprised Anti-Fairy dog close in his arms, thinking he was hugging Sparky. This actually felt nice, but he couldn't stay like this. Timmy would probably freak out if he realized who he was actually hugging. He'd have to wait till the kid releases him.

However, Anti-Sparky's love for Timmy eventually got the better of him, he wrapped his blue furry arms around the boy, hugging him back. A warm and really goofy grin spread across Anti-Sparky's muzzle, with his red eyes filling with tears. Finally, he couldn't control himself any longer, and he begins licking Timmy, waking the child up in the process as he laughed at him happily.

"GAH! Sparky, it's the middle of the night! It's too late to get a doggy slobbery bath!" Timmy complained, hugging who he thought was Sparky as he laughed. "I need to get some shut eye before you and I trash Vicky's house!"

As Timmy continued laughing, he caught sight of who he thought was Sparky, only to see his fairy dog's eyes were red, his fur was blue, and his tail had a skull tip on it. It wasn't his beloved fairy dog, it was Anti-Sparky, his best friend's Anti-Fairy!

"Anti-Sparky? What are you doing here?" Timmy questioned, with not a single trace of fear present in his voice, more of surprise. "Why are you hugging me?"

"Ugh... I was just checking on you to make sure your idiot fairies didn't put you in danger again." confessed Anti-Sparky, not breaking the hug with the boy he loves more than anything. "About the whole hug thing, I got a little emotional and such. No big deal."

Timmy could already tell the Anti-Fairy dog was lying. He had been sneaking in here at least ten times in a period of only two weeks. Sparky could smell his presence in here when he'd wake up, letting his best friend know about their late night visitor. Not only that, he noticed the dark blue fur, the tears, and of course the new indention on his bed.

"Anti-Sparky, I know you've been coming in here during the night and I know something is on your mind." Timmy confronted him, looking right into Anti-Sparky's red eyes. "Sparky can smell your stench in here, and he knows that you want to tell me something, so spit it out."

Anti-Sparky's lips began quivering and tears formed in his eyes, hugging Timmy even tighter, as he felt the boy consoling him by petting him on his furry back. Despite the Anti-Fairy dog smelling like a graveyard, it felt pretty nice being in this embrace. Timmy held onto Anti-Sparky and wrapped the blanket around him, pulling him closer, making for an immensely comfortable embrace.

"Timmy, I love you!" confessed Anti-Sparky, bursting into tears and soaking Timmy's pajama top in tears. "I'm sorry for trying to kill you, making my counterpart chase a tennis ball around the world, and eating your fairies wands! I'm sorry for trying to blast you with my laser, for making your parents miserable, destroying your house with that bulldozer, and all that other horrible stuff I did to you! I regret all the harm I caused you, Timmy! You don't deserve it, you don't deserve having me and Poop torment you, you don't deserve losing your best friend! Please forgive me, Timmy!" cried Anti-Sparky, hugging Timmy as tight as he could, as Timmy held onto him tightly.

Timmy said nothing and continued hugging Anti-Sparky tightly, letting the Anti-Fairy dog pour his emotions out. Here was Anti-Sparky, an Anti-Fairy dog pouring his emotions out, with Timmy being the one to comfort him and keep him calm. He had already forgiven him when he understood that Anti-Sparky was remorseful for his actions, yet he could tell there was something else he wanted to say.

"I already have." replied Timmy, looking right into Anti-Sparky's red eyes, which normally would've been a suicide move, but Anti-Sparky let him. "I know you're not all bad, Anti-Sparky. You apologized for your actions and even if you are an Anti-Fairy, you show that even you can be good and can change."

"Aw, geez, you really make my heart all warm and fuzzy feeling." said Anti-Sparky, hugging Timmy some more and blushing a little bit, which Timmy found really cute. "I don't even know what to say."

"How about I say it for you: I'll gladly take you as my second fairy dog and first Anti-Fairy!" shouted Timmy, with Anti-Sparky's jaw dropping to the bed in shock at what the kid had just said to him. "Welcome to the family, Anti-Sparky!"

Anti-Sparky's heart skipped a beat. It was too good to be true! Not only has he been forgiven, but he's being welcomed into the family! With happiness soaring in his heart, Anti-Sparky leaped at Timmy and gave him the biggest hug ever, licking him allover his face and soaking him with his doggy slobber, as he wagged his skull tail and had tears of joy pouring down his face.

"Aw, I got me another cute and magical pup to love on!" laughed Timmy, snuggling into Anti-Sparky's loving embrace, and sighing contently. "And you can sleep with me like this."

"You don't think your fairies and Sparky will freak out when they see us snuggling, kid?" asked Anti-Sparky, knowing in the morning they were going to have a lot of talking to do, especially with Sparky.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to them first thing in the morning." replied Timmy, petting Anti-Sparky on the head and smiling warmly at his new fairy dog and friend. "But right now, I want to enjoy this moment with you, Anti-Sparky."

Anti-Sparky's heart fluttered with so much love and happiness. He was loved, he was happy, he had someone to call a friend, and he had a new home. He knew that he made the right choice. Timmy was a special child and even though he was from a darker nature, he could still change and with Timmy there to love him, he was going to adjust nicely to becoming good and also hopefully becoming friendly with Sparky too.

"If the Anti-Fairies ain't doing anything and relaying on a baby, why should I give a bloody patoot about being evil!" Anti-Sparky grinned cutely, licking Timmy's face some more. "Besides, I got a new friend to make me happy and turn over a new leaf."

Timmy just laughed and continued to hug and snuggle with Anti-Sparky, with the Anti-Fairy dog feeling like he was becoming a major sap from all the mushy stuff happening. He smiled warmly at Timmy, and continues lick him while wagging his skull tail happily. This was the beginning of a new and dark friendship.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Not kidding, I got a little emotional here writing this! I swear both Sparky and Anti-Sparky pull at my heart strings. I wish Sparky and Anti-Sparky would come back. I wished "Man's Worst Friend" ended with Anti-Sparky abandoning Foop and joining Timmy's magical family. I think you can agree that Timmy would be a much better friend to Anti-Sparky, especially getting to show the Anti-Fairy dog what being loved feels like. It's sad that Timmy and Sparky didn't befriend him. I really wanted to see this cute fairy dog get some love too! Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you thought of my Timmy and Anti-Sparky friendship story! BeastlyBat93, signing off!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, BUNSEN! :') *sees Anti-Sparky walk by, with Bunsen sprouting multiple arms and hugging him tightly***


End file.
